


angel! how you've fallen from grace!

by Spooky_Skittles



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, leftist unity sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: this was inspired by a tweet from @ CentricideAI . idk what else to tell u man .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	angel! how you've fallen from grace!

“You think I want to shoot you? Why? Are you not scared?”

Qui looked down at quis feet, lowering quis gun. The air around quem stayed still. 

Confusing. Everything was so damn confusing. “I- I don’t know.” Ancom looked up at the other. Quis head was spinning. “What’s happening to me?” 

He shook his head, and qui had to squint to see properly. There was a sort of fog around him. 

“You’re leaving us so early, Anarkitty. I will miss you.”

A sharp pain kicked in. The lower half of quis body was warm with blood. This wasn’t Tankie. This wasn’t  _ quis _ Tankie.

Nothing but colors wrapped around quis head. The intoxicating greens and reds clashed violently as qui fell over, bending to quis knees, eyes shut tight.

Qui opened them again. And it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> cosmixseul on insta, twt, tiktok  
> goblin-enbyz on tumblr
> 
> if u dm me abt my fics i will kiss u /p


End file.
